User talk:Fantomas
Plane The plane is unimportant in the Endless Eight IV episode. If you read the light novels, the answer to Endless Eight has nothing to do with the plane. KyoAni probably put it in as a red herring and/or artistic license. Only dead fish go with the flow. 06:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :The plane could stand for hope, for it was high in the sky and right in front of the sun. Also, there's no need to put a list of episodes there when there's a link to the page with the all. Once the episodes that take place in between other episodes form season one is finished, I'll create an episode guide.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 00:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::You are not listening...I said that I'll create an episode guide...ON A DIFFERENT PAGE....AFTER...all the episodes that take place in between other episodes in season one is finished or it could cause confusion. And I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing. You say that wikis are to provide users might not know much about a certain thing...and that is true, that's how I started joining wikis as well. As admin of 6 wikis,I think I know what episode guides do. Until then, the page shall be protected.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:17, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Having that done, the page will be protected until an episode guide is created here.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::By putting the guide on the anime page, you are making the page unnecessarily long and also, that's not the point of the page.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 20:34, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not that hard for pole to click a link that brings them to a whole new page with just the episode guide, you know.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 22:03, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Tense While you are right that several wikis use past tense, it is generally acceptable to use present tense, and if we change it to past tense then we have to change every single article to past tense, so it's probably not worth it. Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Who says that we don't want you around? We're glad that your here to help, but I discussed the issue with to other admins. We are tyring to get you to understand that the Haruhi Suzumiya Wiki =/= Other wikis. And also, it won't make sense to put things in past tense, for the show takes place in 2009-2010.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 23:21, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Infobox I think I screwed your page, and I'm really sorry. But is there a way we can do an infobox without you ending up on the character list? Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I ended up on a character list, just because I was using the "character infobox"? That... shouldn't have happened. Unless this wiki works in a really bizarre way. Which one did I end up on? Was it this one? --Fantomas 10:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::It was that one - using that particular infobox automatically projects your page onto the Category:Characters list. Only dead fish go with the flow. 20:49, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! You know have Rollback powers.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 19:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Um.. I think you made a mistake. You said that there was 28 episodes. With The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 5, it adds up perfectly to 28.--☆Tavisource-Sharp eyes, slick moves 23:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC)